Dani, The RowdyRuff Girl
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: My OC Dani (me) moves in with the RowdyRuff Boys after he parents death. This FF is about all the crazy adventures the four go through together! Btw, there will be a little bit of DanixButch in here because Butch is my fav RRB. Also, if you end up really liking Dani (or know who she is already), she is the host of my PPG And RRB Truth Or Dare show! So... I hope you enjoy! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello! okay, so I'm starting a story where my OC Dani (Me) moves in with the RRB! And most/all of the story will be in Dani's P.O.V! Let's get started!**

Hi! My name is Dani! Right now, I am 12 years old. My birthday is January 27th. I have dirty blonde hair, but it's more brown on the top and more blonde on the bottom. And the blonde is a very pretty golden color. I have "grey eyes" which is basically when you have blue eyes with yellow around the pupil (according to the Internet). My best friends **(A/N: And by this, I mean best friends that I know in person) **are: Riley, Sydney, Claire and Alisha. I am very creative, funny, fun, nice and CRAZY! I act like Buttercup when I'm mad, and Bubbles when I'm not!

Anyways, let's get on with the story. It all started on just an ordinary day at school.

. . . . . That Day At School . . . . . .

"Class, we are having three new students today!" My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rock, announced.

I laughed. "I thought you said we weren't getting any new students after Isabel."

The class laughed. "I was kidding," Mrs. Rock said.

"I was too."

"Anyways, boys, come on in and introduce yourselves!"

The three boys walked into the room. I recognized all three of them the second they walked in. It was none other than the RowdyRuff Boys! My favorite villans! They were pretty much famous in Townsville for their crime! But it was just a few years ago when they decided to become good and move here so that they could make some friends.

They were all wearing their signature outfits. I was guessing Boomer had talked them into wearing them on the first day of school. You know, being Boomer. Since I was the only PowerPuff fan in the class **(A/N: That's sad, right? I'm the FOR REAL the only one that likes PPG!) **nobody seemed as excited as I was.

"I'm Brick," Brick inroduced himself.

"Boomer!" Boomer yelled, flailing his arms around. I giggled as Brick slapped Boomer across the face for his behavior.

"And I'm Butch," Butch concluded. I usually didn't tell people this (except my Internet friends that like PPG) that I've always had a little thing for Butch. I smiled when he introduced himself as he stood there, looking at his new classmates.

Mrs. Rock giggled. She new that I loved the RowdyRuff Boys and I could tell she was looking at me. "Okay, Butch, you sit in between Dani and Edgard," she said, pointing to me and the boy who sat to my right. Awesome! I get to sit with Butch and Riley!

I looked at Mrs. Rock and we shared a little laugh as Butch casually made his way to his new desk. I wondered why there was an empty desk there. "And Brick and Boomer, you guys sit at the two empty desks over there. You can sit with either Natalia or Isabelle," Mrs. Rock pointed to my friends Natalia and Isabelle. Oh, by the way, there's two Isabelle's. Isabelle the tomboy and Isabel the girly-girl. Anyways, Brick and Boomer went to there desks, Brick next to Isabelle and Boomer next to Natalia.

I noticed Butch was talking to Edgard, so I taped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Butch spun around and glared at me. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Hi! my name is Dani! I'm a big fan of The RowdyRuff Boys! And you're my favorite!" I ranted.

"Wait! You're an RRB fan?" Butch asked.

"Yeah! but I'm glad you're good and that you moved here!" I smiled.

"And I'm your favorite?" Butch asked.

"Yep!"

Butch smirked. "Really? So you wanna be friends?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Please!" I begged.

"Okay, okay! Cool your jets! We can be friends!"

"Thank you!" I yelled and unexpectedly hugged him. I must've yelled too loud because everyone was looking at us. Oops...

"Umm..." Butch turned to hs brothers. I stopped once I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"That's okay. Buttercup does that all the time," Butch said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to make me feel better or if he was serious, but I giggled. Even though I had a crush on Butch, I shipped Buttercup and Butch all the way.

"So, want me to show you around the school?" I asked.

"Sure," and with that, the bell rang and my day with Butch started.

. . . . . . . 5 Months later . . . . . . . .

Butch and I had become best friends ever since his first day of school. We did everything together. I still hung out with my other friends too and he also made some guy friends, but it was mostly just him and I.

It was a Saturday morning and I realized my dad hadn't woken me up at 11:00 like he usually does. I looked at the clock. 1:32. Wow, where is my dad? I went downstairs to find him. I was surprised I didn't hear my little brother, Alex, screaming or making annoying noises. I walked into the family room and all the lights were off. I flipped the switch on and I saw my mom on the couch. "Mom?" I asked. I gave her a few small shakes. "Mom?!" I yelled. Then I noticed that she was bleeding very badly. "Mom?!" I yelled again. Still no response.

I tried to fight back tears as I ran upstairs and into my parents room. "Dad?!" I yelled. But he wasn't in there. That's when I noticed a note on the door. It read:

_"I have your father! And I have also taken care of your mom and your annoying little brother. Take care!"_

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I fell to the floor crying. I was all alone. What was I supposed to do? There was no way that I could pay for water or heating or electrricity or much much more. There was nothing I could do at this point. I was all by myself.

**Okay, so that's just the prologue. So hope you like it so far and R&amp;R! by the way, my brother, mom and dad are still a live in real life. No worries. This story is Fiction.**


	2. The Story Begins!

I rung the doorbell. I had all my bags in my arms and they were getting heavy after carrying them for so long. I waited and waited until the door finally creeked open. "Dani? Why are you here?" Brick asked from inside the house.

"I've decided I'm moving in because Butch is my best friend and my family is dead," I said simply as I threw my bags at him. "Now where's my room?"

Brick was at a loss of words. "Y-You can't just... just barge in here and expect us to let you move in. You could've asked."

"Okay, well can I move in?" I asked.

"...Make yourself at home!" Brick said. "Oh, and by the way, you have to carry your own bags upstairs."

"But I don't have super powers like you!" I said, putting on a sad face.

"Whatever. Gimme them!" Brick said, giving in. "You can sleep in the guest room."

"Awesome! I'm gonna go bug your brother!" I said making my way upstairs and towards Butch's bedroom door. I looked at the dark green door and read a sign that said "Butch's Room. Knock Or I'll Hurt You". I shrugged as I barged into the room. Throwing my arms up in the air, I yelled "I'M HOOOOMMMMEEEE!".

"What?!" Butch yelled. I noticed that Butch was on his green laptop. Probably playing a game? "What do you mean you're 'home'?" Butch asked in confusion.

"I live here!" I yelled.

Butch paused. "Can't you read?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I did, but you wouldn't kill your BFF. Anyways, I live in your guest room!" I hollered.

Butch cracked up at my choice of words. "You live... in our... guest room?" Butch managed to say inbetween laughs.

"Yeah... that sounded better in my head..."

Butch was still cracking up when Boomer came into the room. "Dani!" He yelled. "Are you okay?! Brick told me the story!" Boomer yelled as he threw his arms around me and embraced me into a hug. Even though Boomer was shy, he was also very caring and knowing I was his brothers best friend, he looks after me and sort of almost looks up to me too.

"Woah, woah, brotha! That ones mine!" Butch yelled as he lightly tugged on Boomers hair. Boomer blushed a deep red and Butch snickered at him.

"It's okay, Boom. I'm fine," I said ignoring Butch's last comment. Boomer pulled away from the hug and took a few steps back, but remained in the room.

"So... I should probably go unpack," I said as I made my way to the guest room and started to unpack my bags.

. . . . . The Next Morning . . . . .

I woke up the next day at... 1:30? '_Where's my dad?'_ I panicked. Then I remebered what happened to him, and that I was living with the RowdyRuffs. Well, might aswell go hang with Butch.

I made my way downstairs and saw Brick cooking breakfast/lunch and Boomer sitting polietly at the table, waiting. Boomer was the only Ruff that actually had good manners so he sat quietly and watched as Brick slid his spatula under a pancake and flipped it. "Butch is asleep," Boomer said as soon as he saw me. "Still," he added.

I smirked. "Okay, I'll just go wake him up then," and I flew upstairs. I quietly opened his green door and turned on the lights. No reaction. I ran over to the bed and yanked the covers off. Butch put a pillow over his face. Okay, so he's awake. _'Now to really wake him up,'_ I thought as I pounced on him, putting all my body weight ontop of him. I sat on his back and yanked the pillow off from his face and beat him with it until he finally rolled over and flung me off the bed.

"I'm awake!" He yelled. "Geez, this better not happen every weekend..." Butch muttered.

I smirked. "It probably will." Butch froaned as we made our way downstairs, where the pancakes were all ready for us and on our plates. I fake gasped. "Three? How'd you know?" I asked as Brick handed me a plate with the exact amount of pancakes I had hoped for.

"Lucky guess. Now stuff your face and leave me alone," Brick said rudely. Was Brick mad at me for some reason? He was 'the man of the house' so maybe he hadn't liked it that I just barged in with my bags and claimed their guest room?

"Got any Nutella?" I asked.

Brick growled at plopped the jar of Nutella infront of my face. "There. Now eat it and leave!" He hissed.

Butch, Boomer and I exchanged looks reading _'what's his problem?'_ as he passed out everyone else's pancakes and we all shared a happy breakfast/lunch full of laughter and jokes.

**And so there you have it! WOOH WOOH! Okay, questions? I only have one! I want to know what YOU think should happen next because, obviously we need some action! So comment down below what YOU think should happen! So basically what I'm saying is R&amp;R! Bye! :D**


	3. Memories

"What's your problem?" Butch asked as he stepped into the guest room. I was sitting on the blue and yellow bed with 5 pounds of candy on my lap.

"I'm eating candy," I said, obviously, as I took a bite of a reeses peanut buttercup.

"What's this?" Butch asked as he picked up a purple package of candy that was ontop of the pile. "I can't even read this!" He complained.

"Duh!" I said in a dumb voice. "That's Japanese candy! It's called something like Watapachi... I think... I don't know. I forgot," I said as I ripped the package out of his hand and threw it onto my pile.

"Where the heck do you get Japanese candy?"

"At a Japanese candy store! Or in Japan."

"You went to Japan?"

"No."

"..." Butch was obviously confused. "So... while I'm thinking about it, Brick is mad at you."

"Why? Because I barged in and decided to just move into your guest room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Butch snickered. "And because your a slop."

"Like I'm any sloppier than you three," I laughed as I took another bite of my reeses.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just clean up your freaking room before Brick yells at you and then eats your creepy candy."

"It's not creepy it's adorable!" I yell, causing BUtch to roll his eyes again.

. . . . . .

"Hey, Dani? You in here?" Boomer asked in his quiet voice as he knocked on my bedroom door. It was late evening and I was killing time on my laptop before I went to bed.

"Umm... yeah..." I said as I minimized 'Paint' and went onto YouTube so that Boomer wouldn't see the picture I was drawing of Butch.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh."

Boomer slowly opened the door. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. "What you watching?" He asked.

"Hilarious PowerPuff Girl parodies. This one's called 'The Imperfect Little Girls: Princess Goes Crazy' and it's totally hilarious!" I exclaimed as I pressed pause on the video. "So what do you want?"

"Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your family?"

"I'm not totally sure. I came home from school and they were all dead and everything was destroyed. Oh, and I found a note, but I forgot what it said," I explained. My eyes teared up a bit at the mention of my family's death and I tried not to make eye contact with the blue Ruff. That's when I head another small knock at the door. "What?" I asked. my voice sounded nervous and shaky as I managed to speak to whoever was knocking.

Butch opened the door and walked inside. "Hey, Dani, did you know that we bought a Yoda cosume fo- wait are you okay?!" Butch cut himself off as soon as he saw my sad look. I sniffled as I nodded my head. "Just thinking about my family again," I said.

"Oh," Butch said as he made his way over to the bed. He gestured for Boomer to leave, and being the kindest of the Ruffs, he did as commanded. Butch took a seat next to me and put my laptop ono the ground. "I'm sorry about what happened," he said as he put an arm around my shoulder and used his other sleeve to wipe a couple of tears that managed to fall out of my eyes. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Butch asked.

"Umm... well," I started. I was about to ask for a kiss, but decided against it. Butch was my best friend, so that would be a little weird. "Nevermind."

"No. What do you want? I'll do anything to make you happy," Butch said. I smiled as I stared into his sweet forest green eyes. It was like staring into he most beautiful thing you could imagine. Plus, Butch usually wasn't this soft, even with his brothers when they were sad or hurt. I was almost surprised about his behavior. Well, actually not really. Anyways, I was glad he would do anything for me, but I wasn't sure I was ready for what I wanted.

"No. I-it's stupid," I said.

"Come on! We're talking about Dani, here! Of course it's stupid!" Butch laughed. I too laughed. He did have a point. "Now tell me!" Butch pleaded.

"No. I-I don't think... I want it anymore..."

"Okay, I'll stop bugging you. Anything else?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning," I said as I pulled myself out of Butch's arms and crawled under my covers.

"You too, Sunshine," Butch said as he closed the door behind him.

**How's that? xFireElementalx requested a DanixButch (Danutch) chapter and I thought that since this was only chapter three, it wouldn't be too fluffy yet, so this was what I came up with. Review if you have ideas! (or if you don't! idc!) Bye!**


	4. Pool Party

**Hello! I'm writing the next chapter because some idiot commented on this story and said 'nobody cares about this crap' so I'm updating to show her who's boss! and because I feel like it XD Anyways, make sure you read MusicIsLife4202's story 'The Ruff Girls' because it is totally awesome and I'm in it! Wooh! Anyways, WE COMMENCE! HUT HUT! *Roger that* *Roger i'm weird***

*DING DONG*

I ran downstairs as fast as I could. A week had flew by ever since I moved in and it was once again a Saturday! I had invited my two best friends on FanFiction (Whom I met in person!) over so we could hang out for a bit and talk about our stories and stuff. I flung the door open as fast as I could.

"Pizza delivery," Blaze said, dressed up like a pizza delivery man (Blaze is known as Boombles hon FF). She was wearing all her hair in a hat and she had on a Pizza Hut uniform. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"We bring your cheese pizza!" Bree said (MusicIfLife4202).

"HUT HUT!" They yelled as they saluted me just before cracking up and dropping the empty pizza box.

"I think there's somthing wrong with them," Boomer laughed as he peeked his head ino the doorway and laughed at my two messed up friends.

"Yeah, we're just the pizza delivery men," Blaze laughed.

"MEN?!" Brick yelled as he noticed their long hair.

"Hey, you have long girly hair too," I giggled.

"Shut up! I'm already mad at you!" Brick yelled at me. I took a few steps back as I tried to hold in more laughter at the red Ruff's behavior.

"Just kidding. We're girls pretending to be guys," Bree said as she and Blaze stepped into the house.

"So... why are they here?" Brick asked.

"We're just hanging out for a bit is all," I say. "Don't worry. They're not moving in," I laugh.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't destroy everything! You and Butch already destroy enough!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Blaze giggled as she bounced up and down ontop of the empty pizza box. Bree giggled as she stood on her knees and tried to snatch the pizza box from under Blaze.

"What?" I asked curiosly.

"Let's go to the swimming pool!" Blaze yelled.

"YEAH!" Eveyone yelled.

. . . . After Getting Ready . . . .

"Umm... Dani?" Butch asked as I came downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Why are you wearing my swimtrunks?" Butch asked. I was wearing my swimsuit, but I put his swimtrunks over the top of my swimsuit bottom to see how he reacted.

"I don't know," I snickered. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cracked up. I was layghing so hard, I fell down the stairs and landed ontop of Butch. This got eveyone cracking up the whole way to the pool (btw, the Ruffs carried us on their backs because we can't fly).

. . . . At The Pool . . . .

"Catch!" Bree yelled as she chucked a ball at my head.

"I would've caught that if I was looking!" I yelled as I threw it back at her and it bounced right off of her forehead. We both cracked up.

"CANNONBALL!" Blaze yelled as she cannonballed right inbetween Bree and I. This just caused even more laughter from the girls.

"AAAAAAHHH!" We heard a scream. The three girls immediately stopped laughing and shot their heads in the direction of the scream. They turned around to see the Ruffs tackling the Puffs. They were battling! And that's Buttercup! I mentally squealed as I flew over to Buttercup and Butch's fight.

"Dani! Stay back! I don't want you to get hurt!" Butch yelled as soon as he saw me. I turned my head and noticed Blaze over by Blossom and Brick and Bree over by Boomer and Bubbles.

"Dani? Who's that?" Buttercup asked as she used her lazer-eye vision on her Ruff counterpart.

"My best friend! What? You jealous?" Butch teased.

"I'm not jealous! I don't want to be friends with you! And why are you and your brothers here anyways?!" Buttercup yelled.

"After becoming good we moved so we could make some friends! But seeing you here makes me want to bring back the old times and have a small fight for just a bit. But, I'm still good and you and your dumb sisters will never come between Dani and I!" Butch ranted.

"I don't want to come between you and that thing!" Buttercup yelled. _'Thing?' _I thought. "And if you really are good, you wouldn't be fighting me!" Buttercup added.

"Okay," Butch said as he stopped the battle. "I'm not fighting anymore. You win," Butch said, putting his hands up. Buttercup looked really confused. I could tell she wasn't sure just how to react.

"So?" I asked. "What does this mean? Are you guys, like, friends or something, now?"

"I guess," Butch sighed. "But, Buttercup. I'll have you know that no matter how good of friends you and I are, me and Dani will always be closer!"

"Okay, whatever! Come on girls, let's just go!" Buttercup called to her sisters as they flew away.

**How was that? Btw, make sure to read 'The Ruff Girls' by MusicIsLife4202 and Boombles because they're awesome and their story came from mine... I guess? Also, incase you're inerested, I'm in there too and so are Blaze and Bree. Now... Question time!**

**1\. Boombles (Blaze) and MusicIsLife4202 (Bree), did you guys like your entrance? XD**

**2\. Should something happen between the Puffs and the Ruffs that get inbetween Butch and Dani's friendship?**

**3\. Is Brick still mad at me?**

**R&amp;R! BYE!**


	5. Black Eyes And Talking

"What now?" Butch asked as I opened the front door and came inside. I sat down on the couch and threw the long metal pole I was holding across the room and it hit the floor. I looked up at Butch and I had a huge swollen cut right above my left eye.

"I was practicing for flag team and I got hit in the face," I said.

"But that pole doesn't have a flag on it," Butch said, puzzled.

"I know because we don't own a flag so I just used that pole I found under my bed."

"Why was there a pole under your bed?" Butch asked as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a zip-lock bag and filled it with ice then wrapped a towel around it and handed it to me so I could put it over my injury.

"I don't know," I shrugged as I took the ice-bag and placed it over my left eyebrow. "Thanks for the ice-baggie, Cutie Cute, Cute," I laughed.

"What?" Butch asked.

"That's a song! You are so Cutie Cute, Cute! Cutie Cute, Cute! CUTIE CUTE CUTE CUTE! Y-" I started to sing in a cute high-pitched voice.

"I get it! Shut up!" Butch yelled. "And you're welcome."

. . . . .

*DING DONG*

"Is that your weird friends again, Dani?" Brick hollered to me from downstairs.

"I don't think so! Hold on! I wanna answer the door!" I yelled as I ran downstairs and flung the door open at lightning speed. I expected it to be Bree and Blaze with a surprise visit but it was... The PowerPuff Girls?!

"PowerPuffs?!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Dani," Buttercup mumbled.

"Hey, Buttercup," I smiled. "Why are you guys here?" I asked, not trying to be rude though.

"We wanted to talk to our counterparts," Blossom said. "If that's okay!" She quickly added, also trying not to be rude.

"Oh, yeah. Sure! Come on in! Don't mind my eye! BOYS!" I yelled. Butch walked out from the living room with Brick by his side and Boomer started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" They all asked in unison.

"The Puffs want to talk to you," I said. "Counterpart to counterpart."

"Okay," they sighed, pulling there counterparts into their bedrooms. "What do you wanna talk about?"

**I know that was short but I want the next chapter to be all about their talk. Questions?**

**1\. What do the Puffs want to talk about?**

**2\. Should I show ALL THREE of their talks or just the greens?**

**3\. Have you ever heard the song Cutie Cute, Cute?**

**R&amp;R! Bye! XD**


	6. Counterpart To Counterpart

**Yay! I'm updating RRG! We're doing the counterpart-counterpart thing and I'm including all three conversations! Let's start!**

(Butch's P.O.V)

I dragged Buttercup into my bedroom. Why would she want to talk to me? What was this about? I was about to start talking but she beat me to it. "Butch, I was thinking about what you said at the pool," she said.

I sent her a confused look. "What did I say at the pool?" I asked. Had I said something I didn't mean to say to her? Did I accidentally tell her about my crush on Dani? I didn't remember doing that!

To my relief, I didn't. "You said you became good and you wanted to be my friend. Well, me and my sisters were talking it over and we decided that we would give you a chance, but we're gonna have to stay here for a bit and make sure you don't do anything bad!" Buttercup said.

"Okay, sure. But you guys will have to sleep on the floor downstairs," I laughed. "And you can't come between Dani and I if that's what you're trying to do!"

"It's not! We just wanna make sure that we can trust you guys! That's all!" Buttercup said.

I nodded. "Okay."

(Brick's P.O.V)

I dragged Blossom into my room. "What is it? Just tell me so you can leave sooner!" I said rudely.

"Buttercup said that Butch asked to be her friend because you guys are good, so we decided we could be your friends if we stayed here a few days and make sure we could trust you," Blossom ranted.

"You? Stay here?" My eye twitched.

"Yes. May we?" Blossom asked sweetly. SHe put on her cute Blossom face and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," I said, giving in.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I dragged Bubbles into my room. "Wh-What is it?"

"Buttercup said you guys are good now? Is this true?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but in order to know if I can trust you, me and my sisters need to stay here for a bit to be sure."

"Yeah, sure," I blushed. "You can... I guess."

(Nobody's P.O.V)

So with that, The PowerPuff Girls moved in. So living with The Ruffs is: The PPG and Dani.

**I know that was short and lame but what else was I supposed to do? I promise the next chapter will be better!**


	7. Butchani

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry about the late update! my keyboard broke! :( Anywyas, I'M BACK! let's go back to Dani's P.O.V!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PPG, RRB or Little Boots' Remedy**

(Normal P.O.V)

I was in my room on my laptop. I was on my FanFiction account and I was listening to Remedy by Little Boots. i had figured out about the song last night while watching YouTube and I'm now in LOVE with it! "No more poison killin' my emotion, I will not be frozen! Dancin' is my Remedy, Remedy, oh! Stop, stop preyin' cause I'm not, not playin'! I'm not frozen! Dancin' is my Remedy, Remedy, oh! Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy! I've got a Remedy! Oh, uh oh, uh oh! move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy. Here is my Remedy, oh, uh oh, uh oh!" I sang along with the lyrics of the chorus. I then heard my bedroom door open and I paused my music. Butch was walking over to me and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Dani. You're a pretty good singer," Butch smirked.

I blushed. "No I'm not," I said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you sure are. Listen, i need to talk to you," Butch said as he slamed my laptop shut and put it on the ground. he came over and sat next to me on the other side of the bed.

"Y-Yeah. You can tell me anything," I said. I thought Butch was going start acting all lovey-dovey, but instead, this is what he said:

"The Puffs are living here for a bit because they want to make sure my brothers and i can be trusted."

I frowned inside. Dang it. "Okay."

"I just thought you'd want to know. Also, after a long argument, we all decided that they could all three share this room and you could sleep somewhere else."

I sent him a questioning look. "Where would i sleep?"

Butch blushed and looked away. "I-In my room. C-Cause, you know, we're best friends... and stuff."

I smiled. "Okay!" I guess this was kind of lovey-dovey? Maybe more awkward than lovey.

"There's nothing 'special' I should know about, right?" Butch asked, looking over at me.

I thought a minute, and then realized what he meant by 'special'. "No, no, no!" I yelled at him, waving my arms in his face. "No!"

"Just wondering! i'd hate to get you... aww nevermind! you movin' in, or what?" Butch asked, changing subjects (luckily).

"Yeah, i am. Help me gather up my stuff," I said as I started pulling out a few bags so that I could bring my stuff into Butch's room.

We carried my stuff to his room and I threw it on the floor in the corner. I then looked at the clock. 10:30. Maybe we should get to sleep? And like he read my thoughts, Butch asked "Should we go to sleep?"

I nodded as I crawled into the right side of the bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders. I pulled one side of my pillow down a bit so I could 'hug' it because I have a bad habit of hugging things in my sleep **(A/N: LOL I actually do)**. I decided not to tell Butch this because i knew he'd make fun of me for it, so I tried not to make it too noticeable as I drifted off into sleep.

. . . . .

I stood infront of the door to the guest room. I had accidentally left one of my white hair-flowers in there and I decided that I should get it while I was thinking about it. I opened the door and saw Buttercup and Butch lying on the bed, kissing. My mouth fell open and i felt tears well-up into my eyes. I slowly and queitly closed the door and left. I went back into Butch's room and I belly-flopped onto the bed, crying.

. . . . . . .

I opened my eyes slowly. I must've fallen asleep on accident while thinking about Butch and Buttercup. Then, just thinking about it, I quietly started to sob into Butch's bedspread. I then heard a knock on the door and i forced myself to shut up. "Who's there?" I asked sadly.

"It's Butch. Is something wrong?" He asked. "And can I come in? Do you need some time alone?"

I pondered for a moment. I then decided that being stupid and blocking him out of my life wasn't gonna make anything better, so I let him come in. "Yeah, come in," I sniffled as i sat up normally on the bed. Butch then came in and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"I... kinda saw you and Buttercup.. umm, kissing," I admitted.

"You mean on the PowerPuff TV Show?" Butch asked.

"No! In the guest room!" I said, like Butch was stupid.

Butch looked grossed and confused at the same time. "What?! I never kissed Buttercup in the guest room! When do you think i did that?" Butch asked.

"This morning! A few minutes ago!" I said.

"I WOKE UP a few minutes ago! And the last time I was in the guest room was last night!" Butch said. I stopped to think. I then realized that I had only woken up a few minutes ago too. And I knew that my best friend wouldn't lie to me either.

"Oh... That was just a dream," I said in embarrassment. it was actually more of a nightmare, but i didn't want to say it outloud.

"Wait! So you were upset about Buttercup and I kissing? I thought you said that we made the cutest couple?" Butch said in confusion.

"Well... yeah, you do. But..." I paused. i then realized that now was the time to tell him about how I truely feel about him. It seemed like the perfect moment. "Ever since I met you in person, I've always had a little crush on you. I guess now that I actually got to vision you and Buttercup together, it's not as cute as i thought it was." I said. I looked down at my feet, suddenly finding them really interesting, as I kicked them back and forth. "I know you're probably scared of or mad at me, but I thought now was a good time to tell you."

Butch then grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes, which I did. I stared right into those beautiful, sparkly, forest green eyes. "Dani, I'm not mad or scared of you. To be honest, I've always had a crush on you too," he said. He then leaned foward and planted a kiss right on my lips. At first my eyes widened and I had absolutely no clue what to do. I then started kissing back and we pulled away after a few good five seconds. "You know, that was my first _real _kiss. Buttercup kissing me on the cheek in kindergarten doesn't count," he said.

I smiled at him. "You're mine too," I said. I then paused. "Does this mean that we're like... a couple, or something?" I asked.

Butch just kind of sat there for a minute before replying. "I guess if you wanna be?"

"I don't care," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, then I guess so. We're together now."

***Squeal* Even I'M fangirling! Question time!**

**1\. how was the Butchani moment?**

**2\. Will our relationship work out?**

**3\. Will the Puffs get involved.**

**R&amp;R!**


	8. Watch Your Back

**Okayzies, meee back! :D I guess I'm continuing this... Again XD LET'S START!**

(Normal P.O.V... Still)

Of course, being Dani, I forced Butch not to tell a living soul about our kiss or our new relationship. He had promised not too and at first I wasn't sure if I should believe him. I then took a moment to think and realized that he is my best friend and he would never break a promise with me. But, after a bit, I started to doubt this...

. . . Earlier That Day . . .

"Hey, uhh...?" Buttercup walked over to me. She paused, trying to remeber my name. She scrunched her face up a bit as she tried to think back to when we first met.

"Dani," I helped her out "what is it?".

"Umm... Last night when I came into Butch's room, I uhh... I saw you two kissing," Buttercup said, a little hesitantely. She looked a mixture of mad and sad as she told me what she has seen. I wasn't entirely true if she had actually seen or if Butch had broke my promise, but this was what I ended up saying:

"Oh, really? And why exactly were you going into Butch's room anyway?" I asked in a bratty manner as I folded my arms over my chest. I raised an eyebrow at her as I awaited an answer and she hesitated a bit, until she finally had the urge to speak.

"I, uhh... I left something in there on accident," she said. I could tell she was lying, but I was having fun messing with her and I also wanted to figure out her real reasoning, and decided this was the best route to getting it out of her.

"Okay, and what were you looking for? Hmmm?" I asked sassily and she scratched the back of her head, trying to think up an accuse.

"M-My... my soccer ball!" She blurted out. I raised my eyebrow again.

"I didn't see any soccer balls in there."

"Oh, well I guess I just didn't realize that it wasn't in there!" Buttercup laughed nervously.

"Great, now tell me the real reason you were in there," I said, becoming more serious and curious of what she had to say.

"Okay, fine! I-I wanted to talk to Butch, but I saw you two kissing and... I didn't want to be rude or anything," Buttercup finally gave into her secret.

"Did Butch tell you we kissed or did you actually see it?" I asked, determined to find out if Butch was lying.

"I saw..." Buttercup gulped. After a breif paused, she hesitated before saying "And if you would lay off him, that'd be great."

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused as to what she was trying to tell me.

"I mean that Butch is mine! I want you to keep your hands off him or I will rip your head off and feed it to our neighbor's dog!" Buttercup yelled in a bratty manner as she threated to beat me up for hanging out with my boyfriend.

"What makes you think I'll leave him alone?" I asked. "You're not the boss of me."

"You know, normally people would've stopped messing with me by now, but since it's a fight you're asking for, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Buttercup yelled as she jumped into fighting posistion and lunged toward me. Now, I was strong, but I knew that I couldn't beat a super-powered Puff in battle, so rather than fighting, I did my best to doge her attacks as she threw punches and kicks at me, hitting some and missing others.

Then, from the top of the stairs, I heard five lous gasps. Peeking over the ledge at our fight was Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer and Butch. They all immediately rushed downstairs. i was taken to the floor by a huga hug full of Ruff as Blossom and Bubbles simply started lecturing their sister about fighting non-super-powered people.

"Dani, are you okay?" Boomer asked in his sweet, cute, innocent little voice. He wrapped his arms around me and looked me right in the eyes, his shimmering with fear. I was glad that he cared about and looked up to me, but it worried me when he got this upset. I could tell that he was hurt inside and mad at Buttercup for what she did.

On the other hand, Brick was just kind of sitting there bored, waiting for an answer to his blonde-brothers question. brick still cared about me, but definately not as much as his brothers did. I wasn't entirely sure if he was concerned about me and Buttercup or not.

And while there's Brick, there's Butch. Butch was hugging me and yanking lightly on my short dirty-blonde hair. He too looked concerned like Boomer (Duh. He's Butch). Ever since last night he had been way to overprotective of me, but i was glad he was caring and loyal enough to try to protect me.

Then, not wanting to worry them any further, i finally replied to Boomer's question. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." They all let out a sigh of relief. Just as i was about to head upstairs, Buttercup looked back at me.

"Hey! I'll be watching you! Remember what I said! And watch your back," she said with an evil smirk.

**Doo-doo-doo! DOONEEE! Uhh... yeah I think this is good for now. Anyway, question time!**

**1\. Why is Buttercup mad?**

**2\. What's wrong with the RRB? LOL XD**

**3\. Who do you think is enjoying the visit so far? LIST DEM ALL! XP**

**R&amp;R! BYYEEE!**


	9. Stay Or Go?

**Ell-o! Okayzies, sorry I haven't updated anything for awhile. I have small writers block on 'The New Blossom', 'Haunted' has been going on for quite a bit and it's getting boring to me, 'Yellow Butterfly' has already been discused (technical difficulties?), 'PPG And RRB TORD 2'... I just haven't been in the mood for and... yeah. Anyways, I bring you the one incomplete story I haven't mentioned (besides 'Song-Fics')... 'Dani, The RowdyRuff Girl'!**

I stared at Buttercup for a second. I then rushed upstairs in panic and I cannonballed onto Butch's bed after I threw his door opened. I started crawling under the covers, and then I paused. I forgot to close the door. I rolled my eyes at myself as I slowly got up and closed the door, then crawled under Butch's covers again. A few seconds later, the door quickly bust open and I was afraid Buttercup was there to attack me.

A hand quickly grabbed the covers and threw them off of me. I screamed, but then I looked up. I saw spiky jet-black hair and forest green eyes. Oh, it's just Butch. I laughed a little at my foolishness as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair because it had got messed up while I was in a panic attack. I then removed my hand from my hair and looked up at Butch. "Sup?" I asked dumbly.

"I should be asking you that," Butch said. "What was that all about? What was 'sup' with that?"

"I... have been threatend," I said in a stupid voice, starting slow then gradually getting faster. "By the Butters."

Butch raised an eyebrow at my stupidity. "Okay...?" He said awkwardly. "Well what did she say?"

"She said she'd rip my head off and feed it to the neighbors dog if... if something," I said.

"What does 'something' mean?" Butch asked, scooting closer to me.

I hesitated before speaking. Then I suddenly blurted out the story. "Buttercup likes you and she saw us kissing and said if I didn't 'lay off' then that's what she'd do! I was being all sassy and bratty with her and then she started a fight, okay?!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Okay!" Butch said, backing away a little bit. I could tell he was surprised by my sudden outburst, but when I was mad, I turned into Buttercup (minus the super-powers). He was used to my 'bubbly' side, but now I was getting mad.

"No! I don't want to calm down!" I screamed. By now, everyone was peeking through the door from inside the hallway and watching. I saw them, but I couldn't care less. "It's not my fault-!"

Butch then cut me off. "I never said it was your fault tho-"

"She started the fight! I want you to end it for me! Kick her out! I'm strong but I can't beat a super-human! KICK HER OUT!" I screamed in his face and by 'her' I meant Buttercup.

"Okay, I'll talk to my brothers!" Butch said, putting his hands up and backing away from me.

. . . . . .

(Butch's P.O.V)

I was surprised about Dani's sudden outburst. Usually she wasn't like this. I couldn't believe she was that mad. "Hey, Butch!" Brick snapped in my face. I suddenly returned to reality. I must've been zoning out. "What did you wanna talk about?" Brick asked.

"Oh, umm... Dani wants to kick Buttercup out. They got in a fight and Dani wanted me to talk to you about making them leave," I said. After noticing their confused looks, I explained the story of why Dani wanted them gone.

"Well I didn't want them here in the first place so I'm fine with it," Brick said. "How about you, Boom?" He then turned to his left and glanced at our youngest sibling.

"I don't really care," he said softly.

"Okay, so that's it! They're gone!" Brick smiled.

"Wait!" I yelled. They both looked at me, awaiting a follow-up sentence. "I never agreed to that."

**DUN DUN DUN! YEAH! OWWWW! ...Questions?**

**1\. Does Butch want the PPG to stay or go?**

**2\. Wow, I seemed mad! Was there something else behind that or was it just cuz Butter's a butt?**

**3\. IS Buttercup going to attack?**

**R&amp;R! ADIOS!**


	10. Stealer

**Sorry I haven't worked on this for a bit! I've been working on an up-coming animation for my YouTube channel! Anyways, let's start!**

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Dude, then why'd you want to talk to us?!" Brick yelled. I shushed him so that I could speak without having to scream over him.

"I want them gone too b-"

"Yes!" Brick yelled in victory, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Hey! Let me finish!" I said. Brick raised an eyebrow, signaling for me to go on. "I want them to leave too BUT I don't think we should kick them out. I know this won't sound like me, but I'm gonna say this for Dani's sake. We should all seven just become friends and so that way we won't be arguing and the Puffs and Dani can still be here with us."

"So what do you mean?" Boomer asked from his corner of the room. I facepalmed.

"I mean we get Dani and Buttercup to make up so all of us can be friends!" I said. "Is that clear now?" I asked my dumb blonde brother. Boomer nodded and scootched even closer to the wall in fear. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned over to Brick. "We need a plan though because they won't just make up. They need a reason for it."

"They have a reason! So we won't be fighting!" Brick said.

"Well yeah, but they want to fight! We need something that'll trick them out of fighting for good!" I said. "But what...?"

(Normal P.O.V)

*DING DONG!*

I squealed and ran for the door. I viciously threw it open and embraced my friend into a hug. "Power!" I yelled my friends nickname. I had invited her over this afternoon so we could hang-out and we were both filled with excitment.

"Hi Dani! Glad to see you!" Power yelled, hugging me back.

"You too!" I giggled. "Come on in! The RowdyRuff Boys are upstairs. Probably doing something stupid," I laughed. "And the PowerPuff Girls are... I think they went outside in the backyard?"

"Oh. Well, how's everything going?" Power asked.

"Not too bad, I guess. The only thing that kind of sucks is Buttercup is mad at me and since I don't have powers I'm afraid she'll smash my face in," I said.

Power looked at me weirdly. "Okay... What did you do to make her mad?" She asked concerned.

"She saw me and Butch kissing and-" i was cut off.

"What?! You kissed Butch?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Power yelled, being the fangirl she is. "I can't believe it! Congratulations~ It's my turn now!" Power said as she started walking away.

"Oh no you don't! he's my boyfriend! Paws off!" I said. Power looked down at her hands.

"Paws?" She asked, riasing an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm not a cat."

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares? point being, leave my Butchie alone!" I yelled. "Buttercup got mad because she likes him too and was angry about me kissing him!" I said.

"Oh. Sorry," Power snickered. "Anyways, what should we do?"

"I don't know," I said. "Watch TV and raid my kitchen for all the candy we can find?" I asked.

"It's a plan!"

. . . . . . .

(Butch's P.O.V)

My brothers and I had came up with the plan. We had decided that tonight while they're asleep we'll dose Buttercup with Antidote X and then lock the two up in a room together until they make up. I smirked as I thought about how perfectly our plan would be when I heard the door open. Buttercup came walking into the room.

"Hey, Butchie Boy," Buttercup smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me. "What are you up to?" She asked.

"Not much. just thinking," I said, scooting further away from her.

"What about?" She asked, scooting even closer. "Thinking about me?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Uh-... no!" I said.

"Come on, Butchie! You know you love me," Buttercup whispered in my ear, causing me to blush, only for me to blush harder when she leaned in and kissed me square on the lips. I didn't know how to react, but then I slowly started kissing back. I then gasped quietly through the kiss as I saw the little shadow of Dani running down the hall.

She had been watching the whole time.

**How was that? heartbreaking, right? *cries* WHY, BUTCHIE, WHY?! *Cries more* Questions? *Sniff sniff***

**1\. Was that kiss as heartbreaking to you as it was too me? *Sniff sniff* My Butchie is GONE!**

**2\. Why the h*ll did Butch kiss back?! WAT DA FUDGE?!**

**3\. Will The RRB's plan for us to make up work? (Us meaning Buttercup and I)**

**R&amp;R! BYE!**


	11. Dani Or Buttercup? You Choose, Butch

**hello! I'm blow-drying my hair while I type! lol! Anyways, here we go!**

(normal P.O.V)

I couldn't believe. Did what we have mean NOTING to Butch?! I thought he loved me but apparently not! now I was really mad at Buttercup! And Butch too! but now that I can't go to butch for advice, who can I go to?

I ran back up the stairs and knocked on Boomers bedroom door. The door opened a crack and his blue yes and messy blonde hair peeked through the crack. Seeing it was just me, he opened the door. "Hey, Dani! What's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm in a bad mood!" I groaned as I plopped down onto his bed. "I hate Buttercup. She used to be my favorite but now I just wanna kill her!" I sighed. "Got any Chemical X?"

Boomer thought for a moment. "Noo... I don't think so. Anyways, why are you mad at Buttercup?" Booemr asked.

"She..." I paused. being my stubborn self, I wasn't just going to tell Boomer about my love-life. instead, I told him "She's trying to steal Butch from me... She-she wants to be his best friend a-and she's trying to steal him."

And Boomer being his dumb self, believed me. "Oh. Well maybe I could help you!" he smiled gratefully.

I looked at him bored. "Mm-hmm. What's your plan?" I asked.

"J-just wait. I need to think. now leave," Boomer said.

"Why?"

"So i can think!" Boomer laughed as he walked over to the door and gestured for me to leave. I took his invitation and ran downstairs.

but little did I know what he was going to do...

. . . . . That Night! NI-E-I-E-IGHT! . . . . .

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Brick! Brick!" I whispered, shaking my red-headed brother who was currently sleeping. I looked over at his clock. Tweleve o' clock, midnight. "Get up, you lazy sack!" I whisper-yelled, chucking a pillow at his head. He just groaned quietly and rolled over. "It's time!"

"Uhh... time for what?" Brick asked, his bedhead craziliy hanging over his face.

"Our plan to get Buttercup and dani to make up!" I whispered.

"Oh," Brick said, getting up. "Is Boomer awake?" I nodded and muttered 'uh-huh' as the blonde opened our bedroom door. In his hand was the bottle of Antidote X. he had a smug grin on his face as he motioned for us to come into the hall, which we did. "Okay, here's the plan! Boomer, get ready to use the Antidote X! Butch, get Dani and bring her in and I'll get Buttercup! Go!" Brick commanded as we took off in our seperate directions.

(Normal P.O.V Again)

My eyes slowly opened. My vision was a little blurry at first. Whatever I had been laying on was hard. it felt like I was laying on the floor. As soon as my vision returned to normal, I realized that I actually was on the floor... in the RowdyRuff Boys training room? _Why was I here? I've never even walked into this room so how did I wake up in here? _I sat up and looked over. I saw a small figure slowly getting up off the floor not to far from me. Buttercup.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Buttercup cried.

"I don't know! What are you doing here?!" I yelled back.

"I don't know!" Buttercup yelled, getting in a fighting position. She tried using her lazer eyes, but nothing happened. Her powers weren't working right now. I smirked as I slowly approached her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and then kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall to the floor with a _'thud'_! I then jumped over and sat on top of her stomach, repeatedly punching her in the face and throat for trying to steal Butch. She tried to break free but I held her arms and legs down, making it almost impossible to move.

A little bit into the fight, the door burst open. Brick was standing in the doorway. "Woah, Dani's beating Buttercup," Brick whisled. "Anyway, why don't you two just talk things out?" He asked with a smirk as he turned away and slammed the door behind him.

"Fine, let's talk!" I sighed. I'd had fun beating up Buttercup but fighting was getting us nowhere. She nodded in agreement as I got off of her. "Maybe we ask butch who he likes best and he gets to date that person. But if so, the loser can't get mad. We have to remain friends. Deal?" I asked.

"Sure," Buttercup said, shaking my hand.

. . . . . .

Buttercup and I peered our heads around the corner. We watched as Butch sat on the couch, staring at the TV with a bored expression. We glanced at each other quickly before going out and sitting on either side of him. "Hi Butch! Could we ask you something?" I asked as cutely as I could, my sparkly blue-yellow eyes shining up at him.

"Sure. What?" Butch asked, pausing his episode of iCarly.

"We promise we won't get mad, so tell the truth please," Buttercup said.

"Okay, what?!" Butch asked, getting anxious to hear what we had to say.

"Who do you like-like better? Buttercup or I?" I asked. "Be honest."

"... Dani..."

Buttercups eyes widened, but she had agreed not to get mad, so she calmed herself as well as she could.

**i didn't know how to end that but whatevs. Here you go my pretties! Questions? XD**

**1\. is there more to Boomer's plan?**

**2\. Butch likes iCarly! Lol! Do you?**

**3\. Will Buttercup keep our promise/deal?**

**R&amp;R! BYE!**


	12. News

**My dog was rolling in grease earlier! HE SMELLS LIKE A TACO! Anyway, here's a new chappie of... ah I'm too lazy to type the name. just read!**

Buttercup and I got up and walked away, leaving Butch to finish his iCarly episode. I looked over at Buttercup. I could tell she was mad, but she made a deal and a deal's a deal. "So... I guess I get to date Butch now, huh?" I asked, trying to get through an awkward moment.

"Yeah..." Buttercup sighed.

"Look, Butters. I'm sorry," I said apologetically. Buttercup had made me mad and I was glad Butch chose me, but I still felt a little sorry for Buttercup. I hated that feeling of lose that I had when I thought Butch liked her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she said.

I smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm."

. . . . . .

"Hey... Butch?" I asked quietly as I knocked on his bedroom door. "What're you doing?" I asked as I heard screaming, laughing and cussing.

"No! F*ck you!" Butch cursed to someone in his room, instead of answering me. I sighed as I barged into the room. Butch and Brick were sitting in front of a TV, playing a wrestling game on their XBox.

I gasped as I ran over to them. "No way! Are you playing what I think you're playing?" I asked excitedly as I stared at the TV. Seeing that they were, I yelled "I love this game!" I was never really sure what the game was called, but it was my favorite game to play on the XBox. "It's so fun beating people with chairs!" I laughed.

"So you like wrestling games?" Brick asked.

"YES!"

"Wanna play against me?" Butch asked. I nodded eagerly as Butch re-started the game and handed Bricks controller to me.

. . . MEANWHILE . . .

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"Blossom! Please?!" I begged.

"No! We need to be sure we earned their trust before we leave!" Blossom , I was trying to convince Blossom to let us move back into our own house because I hadn't liked where things were turning.

"Maybe we can trust them though! They haven't caused any trouble other than Dani stealing Butch from me!" I complained.

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Blossom said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Huh?"

"Well if it's that stressful to you, I could consider it. But the RRB are gonna be our friends still if we decide to leave. Got it?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, mother," I said sarcastically, adding a roll of the eyes with it.

"Alright. let's go break the news," Blossom said as we headed upstairs.

**I know. Short chapter. but what i don't know is where I'm going with this story and i needed an update so... yes. Questions?**

**1\. MEOOOWWWW?**

**2\. how will the RRB and I react to the PPG leaving?**

**3\. What'll happen next chapter?**

**4\. Have you ever seen the video '5yr old RRB Sugar Rush'? IT'S ADORABLE!**


	13. Moving Out

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been on FF much lately! I resently got into The Big Bang Theory so I've been paying more attention to that than PPG. Also, I had a huge piano recital I needed to practice for and the last few days of school just ended. Anyway, since I mentioned The Big Bang Theory (TBBT) earlier, I might aswell say this now: I'm probably gonna write TBBT FF's too, but since I've only liked TBBT for about two weeks I think I'm gonna wait a bit. Also, I'll probably have Dani quote TBBT alot in this FF (btw, I doubt anyone cares, but my favorite character is Raj :3 Also, my favorite pairing is RajxHoward! :3) Just thought I'd clear that up XD Anyway, I'm way to talkative. Let's get on with the story! BAZINGA! (Had to add that)**

(Normal P.O.V)

Butch and I were sitting on his bed with the TV on. We had gotten tired of wrestling on the xbox, so I decided I'd show him one of my favorite shows, The Big Bang Theory. Currently, Raj was flirting with Siri (the app on the iPhone). "Well, my name is Rajesh Koothrappali, but you can call me Raj," Raj said on the TV.

"Would you like me to call you Raj?" Siri replied in her robotic voice.

"I'd like you to call me sexy," Raj said with a giggle. Butch and I were laughing when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pressed pause and yelled 'come in' to whoever was outside the door. After opening the door, all three Puffs walked in.

"What up?" I asked.

"Umm... we have some news..." Blossom said. She kept diverting her eyes from Butch and I to her sisters as she spoke, a bit unsurely.

"Yeah? And?" I asked as I awaited for her to go on.

"Uhh... we're moving out," Blossom got the courage to say after a brief pause. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. When is this happening?" I asked.

"Right now. Let's go!" Buttercup hollered as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blossom cried, grabbing the back of her sisters shirt and pulling her back into the room.

"What do you want, carrot-head?" Buttercup groaned.

"I wa-" Blossom started before cutting herself off. "What did you call me?"

"Carrot-head," Buttercup stated. "I asked you a question?"

"Oh! Right!" Blossom said, remembering the point of the conversation, already forgetting about the nickname Buttercup had given her. "We can't just leave right away. We have to tell Brick and Boomer, we have to pack, we have to let Professor know we're coming back, we have to choose a good time to leave a-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Buttercup interrupted. "What do you mean 'a good time to leave'?" Buttercup asked.

"Well if we leaved today we'd get home pretty late and if we aren't in bed early enough we'll be tired in the morning when it's time to go to school," Blossom said. "Therefore, I say we take our time packing over the week and leave sometime this weekend so that leaving doesn't interfear with our scheduels and-"

"Blah blah blah!" Buttercup cut her off once again. "Whatever. But if we're not gone by this weekend I will be very mad at you!"

. . . . .

"Wake up, you lazy sack!" I yelled as I hit Butch with a pillow. Butch slowly got up and glared at me. I knew he hated it when i woke him up like that, especially when it was really early (and that was the whole reason I did it).

Butch looked over at the clock. "9:oo?!" Butch groaned.

"Bazinga!" I smirked.

"Whatever. Why'd you wake me up this early?" Butch asked.

"Three reasons!" I sang. "One, I wanted to say 'Bazinga'," I said, causing Butch to roll his eyes. "two, it's fun annoying you," I said, earning a glare this time. "And three, the Puffs are leaving today!"

"Finally," Butch said. "A reasonable explanation," he said referring to reason number three.

"No! Actually there's four reasons!" I said. "Four, Boomer told me to wake you up so if you don't get up I'm telling Boomer and Boomer will tell Brick and then you'll get beat with two more pillows."

"Two pillows?"

"Yeah. I'll be helping," I snickered.

"No need," Butch said, standing up. "I'm awake. So when exactly are the Puffs leaving?"

"This preevening," I said. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Preevening?" He asked, obviously confused.

"It's between afternoon and evening. Like for example, 4:30 isn't techniquely afternoon or evening, so therefore it's preevening," I said.

"You're dumb," Butch scoffed as he left the room.

. . . . .

"Boom, you almost done?" Brick hollered from his spot on the couch.

"Yes! Just give me about two more minutes!" Boomer smiled. He was currently making a big breakfast for everyone since the Puffs were leaving today and he wanted them to have a nice last day, beeing him sweet self. I watched as he flipped over a perfectly cooked pancake which only made me more anxious to eat.

"I'm so bored!" Brick complained.

"Then do something," I suggested.

"Well I wanna watch TV but somebody deleted my playlist to record their dumb, nerdy science shows," Brick complained, eyeing me with a look of hatred.

I smiled pathetically from where I was sitting. "Sorry," i laughed. "And anyway, The Big Bang Theory isn't dumb. It's hilarious," I said, still laughing just thinking about it.

"I have to agree with that," Butch added from the table in the kitchen with a swivle of his chair.

"Whatever. but next time, delete Boomers playlist instead of mine," Brick growled.

"Okay, grumpy-pants," I said.

. . . . .

"Well," Bubbles sighed. Her and her sisters were all standing at the frontdoor with their bags. They were just about to leave. "Thank you, boys. We'll see you later?" Bubbles asked. The boys all nodded in unison, and then began to say their goodbyes. I was about to say goodbye when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away from everyone else. I turned around and it was Buttercup.

"Hey, Dani," Buttercup said.

I put on a friendly smile. "Hey."

"Uhh... let me just say that I know you're going to be with Butch now and even though I love him... I'm happy for you," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you. I'm sorry about our big fight. I wish that'd never happened," I admitted, gazing at the floor.

"Yeah, same here," Buttercup said. "Anyway, hope you and Butch enjoy each other. See you later?"

"See you later," I confirmed, pulling Buttercup into a hug. Even though we had fought and I was excited about her leaving early, i was beginning to feel a little sad. I thought about how I'd feel in her situation. That must've been awful. I hadn't realized how upset I must've made her feel. Buttercup pulled out of the hug and waved one last time as she ran to catch up with her sisters. Maybe I was gonna miss her more than I thought.

**Hey... so I didn't know how to end it. Don't get the wrong idea with the last sentance! That's not what I meant! Anyway, here we go:**

**1\. Do you like The Big Bang Theory? If so, who's your favorite character? (Raj is mine! :3)**

**2\. What will happen in the next chapter?**

**3\. Uhh... which of my stories should I update next?**

**R&amp;R! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
